Odcinek 6115
20 lipca 2011 22 czerwca 2015 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6114. « 6115. » 6116. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope próbuje bezskutecznie wesprzeć SteffyW biurze domu mody "Forrester", Steffy ze złością wytyka Hope, że jej rodzina jest nienaruszona, podczas gdy rodzina Steffy, nazywana "drugą rodziną Ridge'a", została głęboko zraniona. Młoda Logan próbuje przekonać rozmówczynię, że plany małżeńskie Taylor i Ridge'a opierały się na kłamstwie, które stworzyli Thomas i Stephanie. Zrezygnowana Steffy przyznaje, że to prawda. Jest pewna, że Hope zacznie triumfować, ale Loganówna tłumaczy, że chce tylko, aby Steffy przestała obwiniać Brooke i Ridge'a, kiedy winna całej sytuacji jest Stephanie. Choć nie chce nieszczęścia dla Taylor, Steffy i Thomasa, nie zamierza przestać cieszyć się szczęściem własnej matki. Steffy ubolewa nad faktem, że jej ojciec nieustannie wybiera Brooke, Hope i RJ'a ponad swoją pierwotną rodzinę. Hope jest przykro, że jej rozmówczyni patrzy na to w ten sposób, ale nadal przypisuje winę całej sytuacji Thomasowi i jego babce. Steffy informuje, że Thomas zawarł bardzo kuszącą umowę ze Stephanie. Hope przypomina Steffy, że Ridge kocha ich wszystkich, ale jego przeznaczeniem jest Brooke. Forresterówna zauważa, że Hope jest zbyt łatwo o tym mówić, ponieważ to jej rodzina "wygrała". thumb|320px|Bill sugeruje Taylor, że Thomas powinien zatrzymać udziały|leftW swoim domu, przygnębiona Taylor obserwuje zdjęcie Ridge'a, wspominając ich wspólne, szczęśliwe czasy. Ma w głowie ich ostatni wyjazd oraz moment, gdy zapewniła go, że zawsze będzie go kochać. W drzwiach jej domu staje Bill, zaskakując kobietę. Taylor zaprasza go do środka i zakłada, że przyszedł on zobaczyć się ze Steffy, która jest w pracy. Spencer informuje, że wie, co się stało i jak trudno jest pogodzić się z tym jej córce. Taylor zgadza się z nim i wyznaje, że trudno być rodzicem, który jest psychiatrą i nie wie w jaki sposób pomóc własnemu dziecku. Spencer zapewnia Hayes, że to nie z jej powodu Ridge odszedł do Brooke, zaś Taylor mówi, że całej sytuacji jest winien jej syn. Bill broni jednak Thomasa tłumacząc, iż chłopak chciał, aby jego rodzice znów byli razem. Taylor opowiada rozmówcy o przekupstwie Stephanie w zamian za kłamstwo. "Stephanie obiecała mu swoje akcje po jej śmierci", wyznaje Taylor. Spencer raz jeszcze staje w obronie Thomasa i ostrzega jego matkę, by powstrzymała go przed oddaniem akcji Stephanie. Zjawia się Steffy, która uśmiecha się na widok Billa. Ona również zgadza się z tym, by matka przekonała Thomasa, aby zatrzymał udziały. Hayes postanawia pojechać do "Forrestera", by spotkać się z Thomasem, zanim podpisze on cokolwiek. Po wyjściu gospodyni domu, Bill wyznaje Steffy, że martwił się o nią. Oboje całują się. Steffy jest pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ponieważ Bill nie porzuci jej tak, jak jej ojciec. Spencer zgadza się z tym i prosi dziewczynę, by mu zaufała. Steffy dodaje, że pewnego dnia będą mieli kontrolę nad "FC", wraz ze swoimi 25%, 12,5% Billa oraz 30% Thomasa. thumb|300px|Ridge informuje syna o nadchodzących dla niego zmianachW domu mody "Forrester", Ridge wyznaje Brooke, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu jej powrotu do firmy. Oboje dzielą się pocałunkiem, a Logan mówi, że jest szczęśliwa z powodu jego powrotu do domu. Forrester ubolewa nad faktem, że zawiódł zarówno Taylor jak i ich córkę. Ich rozmowę przerywa Stephanie, która ponownie przeprasza parę za swoje zachowanie. Na Ridge'u i Brooke nie robi to jednak wrażenia, zaś syn Stephanie przypomina, że złożyła ona obietnicę, iż naprawi ich relacje. Ridge oświadcza matce, że jej umowa dająca Thomasowi wszystkie jej udziały w firmie po jej śmierci musiała zostać zrewidowana. Seniorka zaznacza, że nie można zmienić jej woli, ponieważ ustanowiła swoją decyzję jako nieodwołalną. Syn kobiety ostrzega, że będzie ona musiała zmienić swoją wolę. Ostrzega, że ma przygotowane odpowiednie dokumenty, na których Thomas musi się tylko podpisać. Stephanie protestuje, zaś chwilę później zjawia się Thomas, który przeprasza ojca za wszystko co zrobił i jest gotowy ponieść tego konsekwencje. Ojciec mężczyzny oznajmia, że odwołuje linię "Taboo". Zaskoczony Thomas przypomina, że była to najbardziej udana kolekcja w historii "Forrestera", ale Ridge oznajmia, że podjął już decyzję. Stephanie próbuje przekonać syna do ponownego rozważenia sprawy, ale on odmawia. Kobieta błaga Ridge'a, by nie karał swojego syna za coś, za co odpowiedzialna jest ona. Forrester zwraca się do Thomasa, każąc mu zgłosić się do działu wysyłek, gdzie będzie pracować z Thorne'em aż do odwołania. Młody Forrester nie protestuje, ale dodaje, że nadal będzie projektował we własnym zakresie, co Ridge postanawia zaakceptować. Gdy Ridge zapowiada, że to nie koniec rozmowy, oznajmia, że muszą omówić akcje Thomasa w firmie. Chłopak martwi się myśląc, że ojciec chce mu odebrać jego 5%, ale Ridge zapewnia, że nie może tego zrobić. Zamiast tego żąda od syna, by oddał babce akcje, które mu zapisała. Thomas zgadza się. Ridge radzi matce, by rozdzieliła swoje udziały pomiędzy resztę dzieci i wnuków, którzy bardziej na nie zasługują. Stephanie nie sądzi jednak, by można było wprowadzić jakiekolwiek zmiany, ale Ridge nie zgadza się z nią. Wyjmuje dokument, który sporządził i nalega, by Thomas podpisał go, oddając swoje udziały. Chłopak spełnia wolę ojca, a następnie podpisuje dokument pod czujnym okiem babki, ojca oraz Brooke. Do pokoju wbiega Taylor, próbując powstrzymać syna, ale Brooke oznajmia, że Thomas zgodził się zrzec babcinych akcji i podpisał odpowiednie papiery. Hayes protestuje przypominając, że była powiernikiem akcji, więc wszelkie dokumenty wymagają jej własnego podpisu. Kobieta oświadcza, że to jej rodzina otrzyma akcje. Ridge pyta matkę, czy to prawda, że wyznaczyła Taylor jako powierniczkę, zaś Stephanie przyznaje, że tak. Fakty * Joanna Johnson zostaje podpisana w napisach końcowych jako "Caroline Spencer", choć powróci w roli Karen Spencer. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5